Good Boy Tobi
by himayamata
Summary: Tobi writes a script for their movie. But first, they must make the trailer.


"Deidara! I have something to share to you!" Tobi yelled, letting his voice echo all over the hideout. "I have something to show you!"

The blonde Akatsuki ninja puts down his book of Arts and Crafts and sighed. "What is it now, Tobi?"

"Guess!" Tobi smiled. Even with the mask on, Deidara can tell that Tobi was smiling.

"It's a game?"

"No."

"It's a drawing?"

"Nope."

"A poem."

"Close to that."

Deidara thinks harder but he can't think of something that is close to a poem. "I give up."

The masked Akatsuki pulled out a paper from his dark cloak and showed it to his partner. "It's a script!"

"Script for what?"

Then Kakuzu passed by with a director's chair and a megaphone. He even answered to the confused blond. "We are making a movie."

"A movie? Why?"

Hidan approached him wearing a stunt gear. "The organization is running out to money. So the four of us thought of a plan to make more money!"

"Four? You mean me?" Deidara is not okay with the idea. He doesn't like movies or plays. They remind him of what happened at Iwagakure. The school play. One of his embarrassing moments in his life.

"Not you, idiot." Hidan said. "Him." The immortal points to Itachi who sets up the stage and his partner Kisame helps him out as well.

The stage is small and crappy. Deidara can't imagine that they will make a movie with that. "How are you going to do this?"

Tobi came back from his dressing room, prepared for his take. "Easy. Itachi will do the special effects and the background using his Sharingan. Hidan will be the stunt man. Kakuzu will be the director and I will be the actor. The protagonist of the movie!"

"What is the plot?"

Tobi points at the script that Deidara was holding. "Read it."

"Deidara! I have something to share to you!" Tobi yelled, letting his voice echo all over the hideout. "I have something to show you!"

The blonde Akatsuki ninja puts down his book of Arts and Crafts and sighed. "What is it now, Tobi?"

"Guess!" Tobi smiled. Even with the mask on, Deidara can tell that Tobi was smiling.

"It's a game?"

"No."

"It's a drawing?"

"Nope."

"A poem."

"Close to that."

Deidara thinks harder but he can't think of something that is close to a poem. "I give up."

The masked Akatsuki pulled out a paper from his dark cloak and showed it to his partner. "It's a script!"

"Script for what?"

Then Kakuzu passed by with a director's chair and a megaphone. He even answered to the confused blond. "We are making a movie."

"A movie? Why?"

Hidan approached him wearing a stunt gear. "The organization is running out to money. So the four of us thought of a plan to make more money!"

"Four? You mean me?" Deidara is not okay with the idea. He doesn't like movies or plays. They remind him of what happened at Iwagakure. The school play. One of his embarrassing moments in his life.

"Not you, idiot." Hidan said. "Him." The immortal points to Itachi who sets up the stage and his partner Kisame helps him out as well.

The stage is small and crappy. Deidara can't imagine that they will make a movie with that. "How are you going to do this?"

Tobi came back from his dressing room, prepared for his take. "Easy. Itachi will do the special effects and the background using his Sharingan. Hidan will be the stunt man. Kakuzu will be the director and I will be the actor. The protagonist of the movie!"

"What is the plot?"

Tobi points at the script that Deidara was holding. "Read it."

**-X-**

**Viz Media**

_-a scene of anime fanboys and fangirls looking at an anime website, watching a new episode of Naruto_-

**Tobi:** … I declare the 4th Shinobi World War.

_-scene of Naruto talking to Tobi that he will stop him-_

_-after watching the new episode, fans commenting that Tobi will die and defeated by the hero Naruto-_

**FOR OVER 5 YEARS, HE'S BEEN DOING THE SAME ACT...**

_-a scene of Tobi standing beside Zetsu and watching Naruto and Sasuke fight-_

**Tobi:** My name is Tobi. For now, I will not tell you my real name. I've been doing this for five years now. It's starts to feel that it is hard to love your job...

_-Tobi battles Konan-_

_-blown away and kills the girl-_

**Tobi:** ...when no one else seems to like you for doing it.

_-fans commenting negative response about Tobi and what he did to Konan-_

**Tobi:** It might be nice being the good guy.

_-he is at the Anime Villain Convention, talking to other villains in Anime-_

**James of Team Rocket:** Nice share, Tobi. We all felt what you are feeling. Been blown away up to the sky by little pocket monsters and like that.

**Yagami Light:** Hello! I'm Light and I'm a "bad" guy.

**Anime Villains:** Hello. Light.

**Yagami Light:** Tobi, you are a bad guy. But this that not mean you are a "bad" guy.

**Aizen:** Hello, I'm Aizen. I'm a bad guy.

**Tobi:** Um... hello, Aizen.

**Aizen:** Light means that some other fans love you as a bad guy.

**Tobi:** I don't want to be the bad guy anymore.

_-Light gasped, James just jaw-dropped, Buggy the Clown was shocked, and Aizen and Nakago can't believe what Tobi said-_

* * *

**THIS HOLIDAY SEASON**

**Naruto:** Tobi abandoned his role.

_-Naruto fans watched another episode of Naruto and they only see a shot of an empty background and under it are the subtitles for Tobi's line-_

**Fangirl:** Where's the Masked Guy?

_-a scene of all Anime characters in an Anime Central Station-_

**Announcer:** Welcome to Anime Central Station. Trains for all anime destinations now boarding.

_-a clip of Tobi eating dangos-_

**NEW DREAMS**

**Tobi:** Everything changes now.

**NEW WORLDS**

* * *

**Tsunade:** Where's Tobi?

**Naruto:** Standby. My Pokemon language is a little rusty.

**Pikachu:** Pika pika pika pika chu.

**Naruto:** Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika piiika pikaaa-chuu?

**Pikachu:** -shook his head- Pika Pika.

**Naruto:** Tobi's gone to Dragon Ball Z?!

_-Tobi running around this anime and bumps to a Saiyan-_

**Goku:** Get out of this Anime, man! _-pushed Tobi away from danger and punches the enemy Frieza-_

* * *

**VIZ MEDIA PRESENTS**

_-showing other kinds of Anime worlds-_

**L Lawliet:** Tobi, are you Anime jumping?!

**THE STORY OF A REGULAR GUY**

_-Tobi having a great time in other animes-_

**JUST LOOKING FOR A LITTLE RECOGNITION**

**Stocking:** What's your name?

**Tobi:** Um... I'm Tobi.

**Stocking:** Why are you wearing a lollipop mask? That looks delicious.

**Tobi:** I don't know... why are you so freakishly annoying?

* * *

_-a scene of Kira Yamato talking to his comrades-_

**Kira:** Alright, people. Let's get ready! Prepare your mechs!

_-a clip of Tobi chased by enemy robots-_

**Tobi:** _-talks to the Gundam fans-_ When did Anime became so much violent and scary? _-saw hundreds of giant robots, lasers and missiles-_

* * *

_-another clip of Tobi being followed by a teenage chibi-looking girl-_

**Stocking:** Are you a loner?

**Tobi:** Listen... I'm trying to be nice.

**Stocking:** "I'm trying to be nice."

**Tobi:** You're mimicking me.

**Stocking:** "You're mimicking me."

**Tobi:** That is rude and this conversation is over.

**Stocking:** "... and this conversation is over."

* * *

**GOOD BOY TOBI**

**THIS NOVEMBER**

**-X-**

Deidara noticed something wrong about the script. "Um, guys. This is a trailer. You are making a trailer for your movie."

"That is what we are about to do. We make the trailer and then we make the movie." Kakuzu sets up his chair and sat down. "Alright! Everybody set?"

Itachi shows a thumbs up and so was Tobi.

Deidara stopped everyone, wants to clear things out. "How can you make a trailer when you guys have not made a movie? And how can you work without any cameras?"

"I'll take care of that." Zetsu simply and unexpectedly pops out from the ground like a rabbit. "I can record everything."

The five Akatsuki members prepared the set for their best movie yet.

Deidara gives the script back to Tobi. "I'm leaving. You guys, do whatever you do. I just don't want to be part of this." as he walks out, he was approached by the silent and creepy leader Pain, with his strange eyes and blank expression. "What are they doing there?"

"They are making a movie. No. It's actually a trailer. They make the trailer first and then the movie." Deidara said.

The leader glared at the blond like the last time. Deidara remembers that glare. He smiled awkwardly in front of his boss. "So, what brings you here?"

"Tobi is acting odd today."

"I know. He wrote a crazy script for the trailer. I mean, what kind of name is _Stocking_."

"No. I mean, he acts like he saw something new."

"What do you mean?"

Pain turned to the blond Akatsuki with his purple but dark eyes. "I think this script is not just a fictional piece that he made. It looks like a diary. He acts like he's been there."**  
**

Now the leader is acting strange. Deidara moves two step back. "Okay. I'm going now. _Weirdo_." He whispered the last word and left.

* * *

Back to the settting, Tobi added something in the script. "Guys, I forgot about this. There was this guy who came in and thinks that he is part of the convention. This will be funny." He takes the script and writes it down.

**-X-**

-another guy entered the Anime Villain Convention but the rest of the villains doesn't want him to be with them-

Light Yagami: Sorry. This is for Anime villains only. You have to go."

Firelord Ozai: -sighed- Okay.

**-X-**

"What do you guys think? Funny, right?" Tobi asked the other crew members.

White Zetsu whispered to Itachi. "Who is Ozai?"

**END**


End file.
